Many event spaces or venues have seating for spectators. Examples include movie theatres, concert halls, stadiums, and arenas. For a particular event, a spectator may have the option of purchasing a general admission ticket or a reserved seating ticket. With general admission, the spectator is free to choose any available seat and may be allowed to change seats during the event. However, with general admission, the spectator risks losing their seat if they leave it even for only a few minutes. With reserved seating, a spectator is guaranteed not to lose their seat during the event, however they may not be permitted to move to different seats, even if those seats are empty.